The invention was based on the object of finding novel compounds having valuable properties, in particular those which can be used for the preparation of medicaments.
The present invention relates to compounds and to the use of compounds for the treatment of diseases which are accompanied by an increase in the lysophosphatidic acid level, furthermore to pharmaceutical compositions which comprise these compounds.
In detail, the present invention relates to compounds of the formula I, which preferably inhibit one or more enzymes which regulate and/or modulate the lysophosphatidic acid (LPA) level, to compositions which comprise these compounds, and to processes for the use thereof for the treatment of diseases and complaints, such as angiogenesis, cancer, tumour formation, growth and propagation, arteriosclerosis, ocular diseases, choroidal neovascularisation and diabetic retinopathy, inflammatory diseases, arthritis, neurodegeneration, restenosis, wound healing or transplant rejection. In particular, the compounds according to the invention are suitable for the therapy or prophylaxis of cancer diseases.
Autotaxin (ATX) is an enzyme which is responsible for the increase in the lysophosphatidic acid level in ascites and plasma (Xu et al. 1995, Clinical Cancer Research Vol. 1, page 1223 and Xu et al. 1995, Biochem. J. Vol-309, page 933). ATX converts lysophatidylcholine (LPC) into lysophosphatidic acid (Tokumura et at. 2002, J. Biol. Chem., Vol 277, page 39436 and Umezu-Gozo et al. 2002, J. Biol. Chem., Vol. 158, page 227) LPA is an intercellular lipid mediator which influences a multiplicity of biological and biochemical processes, such as, for example, smooth muscle contraction, thrombocyte aggregation and apoptosis (Tigyi et al. 2003 Prog. Lipid Res. Vol 42, page. 498 and Mills et al. 2003 Nat. Rev. Cancer Vol. 3, page 582 and Lynch et al. 2001 Prost. Lipid Med. Vol. 64, page 33). In addition, LPA can be found in increased concentrations in plasma and ascites fluid from ovarian cancer patients in the early and late phase. LPA plays a role there in tumour cell proliferation and invasion thereof into neighbouring tissue, which can result in metastasisation (Xu et al. 1995, Clinical Cancer Research Vol. 1, page 1223 and Xu et al. 1995, Biochem. J. Vol-309, page 933). These biological and phatobiological processes are switched on by the activation by LPA of G-protein-coupled receptors (Cantos et al. 2000, Mol. Pharm. Vol 58, page. 1188).
For this reason, it is desirable to lower the LPA level for the treatment of tumour patients. This can be achieved by the inhibition of enzymes which are involved in LPA biosynthesis, such as, for example, autotaxin (ATX, Sano et al. 2002, J. Biol. Chem. Vol. 277, page 21197 and Aoki et al. 2003, J. Biol. Chem. Vol. 277 page 48737). Autotaxin belongs to the enzyme family of the nucleotides pyrophosphatases and phosphodiesteraces (Goding et al. 1998, Immunol. Rev. Vol. 161, page 11) and represents an important starting point in antitumour therapy (Mills et al. 2003 Nat. Rev. Cancer Vol. 3, page 582 and Goto et al. 2004 J. Cell. Biochem. Vol. 92, page 1115) since it is expressed to an increased extent in tumours and causes tumour cell proliferation and invasion thereof into neighbouring tissue, which can result in metastasisation (Nam et al. 2000, Oncogene, Vol. 19 page 241). In addition, autotaxin together with other angiogenetic factors causes blood vessel formation in the course of angiogenesis (Nam et al. 2001, Cancer Res, Vol. 61 page. 6938). Angiogenesis is an important process in tumour growth, which ensures supply of the tumour with nutrients. For this reason, inhibition of angiogenesis is an important starting point in cancer and tumour therapy, in which it is intended to starve the tumour (Folkman, 2007, Nature Reviews Drug Discovery Vol. 6, page 273-286).
Surprisingly, it has been found that the compounds according to the invention cause specific inhibition of the enzyme family of the nucleotides pyrophosphatases and phosphodiesterases, in particular autotaxin. The compounds according to the invention preferably exhibit an advantageous biological activity, which can easily be detected in the assays described, for example, herein. In assays of this type, the compounds according to the invention preferably exhibit and cause an inhibiting effect, which is usually documented by IC50 values in a suitable range, preferably in the micromolar range and more preferably in the nanomolar range.
In general, all solid and non-solid tumours can be treated with the compounds of the formula I, such as, for example, monocytic leukaemia, brain, urogenital, lymphatic system, stomach, laryngeal and lung carcinoma, including lung adenocarcinoma and small-cell lung carcinoma. Further examples include prostate, pancreatic and breast carcinoma.
As discussed herein, effects of the compound according to the invention are relevant for various diseases. Accordingly, the compounds according to the invention are useful in the prophylaxis and/or treatment of diseases which are influenced by inhibition of one or more nucleotides pyrophosphatases and/or phosphodiesterases, in particular autotaxin.
The present invention therefore relates to compounds according to the invention as medicaments and/or medicament active ingredients in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of the said diseases and to the use of compounds according to the invention for the preparation of a pharmaceutical agent for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of the said diseases, and also to a method for the treatment of the said diseases comprising the administration of one or more compounds according to the invention to a patient in need of such administration.
It can be shown that the compounds according to the invention have an advantageous action in a xenotransplant tumour model.
The host or patient can belong to any mammalian species, for example a primate species, in particular humans; rodents, including mice, rats and hamsters; rabbits; horses, cattle, dogs, cats, etc. Animal models are of interest for experimental investigations, where they provide a model for the treatment of a human disease.
The sensitivity of a certain cell to treatment with the compounds according to the invention can be determined by testing in vitro. Typically, a culture of the cell is combined with a compound according to the invention at various concentrations for a time which is sufficient to enable the active agents to induce cell death or to inhibit migration, usually between approximately one hour and one week. For testing in vitro, cultivated cells from a biopsy sample can be used. The viable cells remaining after the treatment are then counted.
The dose varies depending on the specific compound used, the specific disease, the patient status, etc. Typically, a therapeutic dose is sufficient to considerably reduce the undesired cell population in the target tissue, while the viability of the patient is maintained. The treatment is generally continued until a considerable reduction has occurred, for example at least about a 50% reduction in the cell burden, and can be continued until essentially no undesired cells can be detected in the body.